prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
TLC: Tables, Ladders,
TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2014 (officially titled TLC: Tables, Ladders, & Chairs... and Stairs) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE which took place on December 14, 2014. It was held at the Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland, Ohio. It was the 6th annual TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs event and was the first TLC PPV to feature a Steel Stairs match. Background TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that play out on WWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. Wrestlers will portray heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. At Survivor Series, Bray Wyatt defeated Dean Ambrose by disqualification when Ambrose hit Wyatt with a chair. After the match, Ambrose drove Wyatt through a table, threw chairs on him and stood on top of a ladder. Shortly afterwards, it was announced that Ambrose would face Wyatt in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match at TLC. On the November 24 edition of Raw, Ryback attacked Kane after Kane threw a hot dog at Ryback. On the November 28 edition of Smackdown, Kane attacked Ryback during his match with Seth Rollins and attacked Ryback with a chair after the match. Later in the night, Daniel Bryan announced that Ryback would face Kane in a Chairs match at TLC. On the December 1 edition of Raw, Seth Rollins attempted to persuade John Cena to bring the The Authority back into power, but they were interrupted by the Anonymous Raw General Manager, who announced that Cena and Rollins would face off in a Tables match at TLC and added that if Cena loses, he will no longer be the #1 contender for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. On the December 1 edition of Raw, The Usos won a Tag Team Turmoil match to face WWE Tag Team Champions The Miz and Damien Mizdow for the titles at TLC. At Survivor Series, Big Show turned on Team Cena by knocking out John Cena during their match, prompting Seth Rollins to pin and eliminate Cena. On the November 24 edition of Raw, Team Cena member Erick Rowan confronted Big Show and attacked him. On the December 1 edition of Raw, Rowan defeated Big Show by disqualification after Big Show attacked Rowan with steel steps, but later in the show, Rowan would knock out Big Show with steel steps with the help of Cena, Dolph Ziggler, and Ryback. On the December 2 episode of Main Event, it was announced that Rowan will face Big Show in the first ever Steel Stairs match at TLC. On the November 17 edition of Raw, Luke Harper defeated Dolph Ziggler to win the Intercontinental Championship with the help of Seth Rollins, Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury. After Survivor Series, Harper would be forced to defend the title against Ziggler on the November 28th and December 5th editions of Smackdown, but Harper would lose via countout and disqualification respectively to retain the title. After Harper retained the title for the second time against Ziggler, Harper attempted to attack Ziggler with a ladder, but Ziggler countered and attacked Harper, prompting Santino Marella to announce a Ladder match between the two for the title at TLC. On the November 28 edition of Smackdown, The New Day made their debut. On the December 1 edition of Raw, the New Day eliminate Gold and Stardust from Tag Team Turmoil match. Later in the match, Gold and Stardust blindsided Xavier Woods, distracting his New Day brethren and causing them to be eliminated from the bout. On the December 8 edition of Raw, it was announced that the New Day would face Gold and Stardust at TLC Kickoff Show. On the December 1 edition of Raw, Jack Swagger found his mentor, Zeb Colter, beaten up in a corridor. United States Champion Rusev admitted to have attacked Coulter, which resulted in Swagger attacking Rusev. On the December 8 edition of Raw, it was announced that Rusev would defend the championship against Swagger at TLC. At Survivor Series, Nikki Bella defeated AJ Lee for the Divas Championship. On the December 8 edition of Raw, it was announced that Nikki would defend the championship against AJ at TLC. Aftermath The following night on Raw, guest general manager Chris Jericho made a rematch between Cena and Rollins in a Steel Cage Match. Near the end of the match, Brock Lesnar returned and attacked Cena, resulting in Rollins to win the match by walking out of the cage. On SmackDown, Rollins revealed that he orchestrated the attack. The next edition of Raw, another rematch of the two took place, with Cena winning. On the December 29 episode of Raw with Edge and Christian hosting, Rollins threatened Edge's neck (which was at a high risk of fracture that could lead to potential paralysis) unless Cena gave in and brought The Authority back, which Cena did in order to protect Edge. Big Show and Rollins attacked Cena, after which The Authority came out to celebrate. After a series of confrontations following the event, Roman Reigns defeated Big Show in a match on the December 22 episode of Raw. Also on December 29, Daniel Bryan returned to talk about his future in WWE. Although he teased the idea that his career may be over, he instead announced he was medically cleared to compete again, and declared he would participate in the Royal Rumble. Results ; ; *Kick-Off: The New Day (Kofi Kingston and Big E) (w/ Xavier Woods) defeated Gold & Stardust *Dolph Ziggler defeated Luke Harper © in a Ladder Match to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship (16:42) *The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) defeated The Miz & Damien Mizdow © by disqualification in a WWE Tag Team Championship Match (7:16) *Big Show defeated Erick Rowan in a Steel Stairs Match (11:13) *John Cena defeated Seth Rollins (w/ Jamie Noble & Joey Mercury) in a Tables Match (21:20) :* *Nikki Bella © (w/ Brie Bella) defeated AJ Lee to retain the WWE Divas Championship (7:38) *Ryback defeated Kane in a Chairs Match (9:50) *Rusev © (w/ Lana) defeated Jack Swagger to retain the WWE United States Championship (4:49) *Bray Wyatt defeated Dean Ambrose in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match (26:55) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Event gallery *TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs DVD release * Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2014 on DVD External links * Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2014 Official Website * Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2014 Kickoff at CAGEMATCH.net * Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2014 at CAGEMATCH.net * Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2014 at Online World of Wrestling * Kickoff on WWE Network * on WWE Network * Fallout on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2014 pay-per-view events Category:TLC PPV